Serialization is used to uniquely identify each of a large set of items. For example, bar codes may be used to identify retail items. Similarly, serial numbers on various products are used to identify each individual product in the set distinct from all other products in the set. Such identifiers may be applied to packaging material or may be applied to objects using labels or medallions, or even impressed or stamped on the object.